This invention relates to dry edible, natural color pigments that at the present time do not require certification by the Food and Drug Administration since they utilize natural ingredients. These natural dye pigments simulate and are substitutes for FD&C and D&C lakes that are used for coloring food, drugs and cosmetics. Such lakes, and the color coating of pharmcaeuticals, confectionery, and food, are discussed in Colorcon Incorporated U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,909,284 issued Sept. 30, 1975, and 3,576,663 issued Apr. 27, 1971, and the references cited therein, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
With the Food and Drug Administration re-examining its listed and approved FD&C and D&C lakes and withdrawing approval, considering withdrawing approval or introducing restrictions and new regulation for such lakes, there has been a demand in the food, drug and cosmetic industries for pigments that simulate closely and may be substituted for any lakes that the Food and Drug Administration may de-list or restrict. Since such de-listing may occur without very much advance notice, it is also desirable to provide a suitable substitute that may be used immediately, and that does not require submission to the Food and Drug Administration for certification.
Natural dyes such as curcumin and grape skin extract have been used for a very long time. However, they have not been used successfully to form pigments useful for coloring food, drug and cosmetic products. For example, it is not practical to use them to make the llakes employing an alumina hydrate slurry in accordance with the method of U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,284 since at best only very weak colors are obtained. Unexpetedly, the use of natural dyes together with the substrate powders of the invention and dyeing aids produce excellent pigments for their intended purpose. Not only are the pigments of high intensity but they do not bleed in water. Further, the invention has an advantage not heretofore acheived with natural pigments in that FD&C and D&C lakes can be closely simulated.